Recently, artificial turfs are often used to cover courts or playgrounds on which sports activities such as tennis, baseball, football, rugby and the like are played. These turfs have a tendency to have their filaments folded by compressive load applied by players' walking, running, jumping or the like. To prevent this problem, short lengths of filaments of about 10 to 15 mm have been tufted at a high density. Alternatively, long lengths of filaments have been used with their lower parts buried in an amount of sand which forms a support layer. However, the former product differs in appearance from natural turf, and the sand layer of the latter has a tendency to solidify by being repeatedly stepped on during long continued use, resulting in loss of softness suitable for use on courts and playgrounds.